Quelques instants auprès des Vengeurs
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Série de drabbles écrit lors de l'atelier ou challenges du Collectif NoName ou entre amies.
1. Myriade

Voilà, suite à une longue insistance de la part de mes amies **_Nanthana14_** et _**EmilieKalin**_ , je me suis laissée convaincre à poster mes drabbles. Je rappelle d'ailleurs à toutes les deux la tête en l'air que je suis, et qui a oublié de noter le mot allant avec chaque drabble. Donc si vous remarqué que je donne le mauvais mot de départ, vous serez des amours de me le signaler. Merci.

Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster un drabble par chapitre, parce que parfois je fais des drabbles dignes de la taille d'un OS, alors ainsi, je part à chaque proportion d'écrit.

 **Myriade**

Thor avait toujours vécu parmi les étoiles. Leurs existences et certains phénomènes, tel que les étoiles filantes n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui, notamment grâce à son petit frère qui lui avait tout appris. Il avait toujours ri des croyances stupides que les midgardiens leur portaient.

Mais là, dans ce vaisseau inconnu, plus seul, terrorisé, malheureux, brisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, alors qu'il contemplait cette myriade de petites lueurs, il se surprit à en chercher une qui filerai à travers l'espace, pour faire un vœu. Adresser une prière aux Normes. A Yggdrasil. A l'univers. A toute personne ou chose qui voudrait bien l'entendre et exaucer son souhait.

« Mon petit frère. Rendez-moi mon petit frère, je vous en supplie. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais que ce soit pour l'éternité, un an, un mois, une semaine, même une heure. Je veux le revoir, lui parler, le serrer contre moi. Pitié rendez-le moi. Rendez-le-moi. »

Pleurant seul à l'écart, il ne s'aperçut jamais que la femme verte, en le voyant et comprenant ce que cela signifiait d'être le seul survivant, s'était mise à fondre en larmes dans son propre coin, en serrant contre elle tout ce qu'elle avait pu garder de Loki, une mèche de cheveux, et adressant la même prière aux étoiles. Tout simplement pouvoir… Le revoir.


	2. Téléphone

**Téléphone**

C'était de lui que pouvait dépendre l'avenir et le Monde. Il devait être prêt à être utiliser à tout moment. Ils devaient pouvoir se contacter en un clic et ne pas avoir à procéder à pleins de manipulations. Rien ne devait leur laisser le temps d'hésiter. Surtout entre ces deux-là. Fais pour être en couple, mais incapable de communiquer, de mettre les choses à plat, de se comprendre. Ils laissaient le passé les dominer et les détruire, les séparer. L'un était détruit par l'absence, et l'autre l'avait été par elle aussi. Les uns n'étaient plus présents et lui ne l'avait pas été quand ils l'étaient. Tout tournait autour d'eux. Ces fantômes de leurs passés : Howard Stark, Captain Phillips, Peggy Carter, les Howling Comandos. Et l'autre était revenu et avait ruiné tout ce qu'ils avaient noué. Il avait choisi son enfance, son passé. Il avait choisi Bucky. Et voilà que maintenant, à cause de lui, ils ne se parlaient plus et que tout reposait désormais sur lui. Après tout, beaucoup de choses pouvaient changer s'ils l'utilisaient. Steve et Tony pouvaient tout sauver s'ils pensaient à s'appeler. Il suffisait souvent d'un simple coup de téléphone pour tout arranger.


	3. La Chute

Parce que c'est le jour de l'amour, alors voilà tout mes petits cadeaux pour vous dire que je vous aime.

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge de septembre 2019 - Collectif NoName : Thèmes La Chute.]

Défi de l'auteur proposé par **_EmilieKalin_** : Quel est le seul livre que vous prendriez sur une île déserte ? Et pourquoi ?

Alors, je te l'ai déjà dis ma chère Emilie. Mais c'est une énorme colle que tu me poses là. Parce qu'en toute franchise, je peux passé facilement de livres fantastiques, comme _Les Fils de la Pleine_ _Lune_ , _Harry Potter_ ou encore les chers histoires avec la mythologies de Rick Riordan, au romans classiques, comme ceux de Balzac, en passant par les Policier, comme _Sherlock Holmes_ ou _Lucifer Box_. Donc, en toute franchise, il m'est absolument impossible de choisir.

 **La Chute**

On venait de le trahir. Encore. Et cela faisait mal. Encore. Il n'avait rien vu venir, rien soupçonné. Encore.

C'était d'autant plus douloureux, que cela venait du dernier dont il aurait pu se méfier. Le seul qu'il pensait suffisamment franc pour ne jamais lui mentir. Mais il avait été crédule. Lui qui lui avait si durement accordé sa confiance, venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Il ne pouvait vraiment avoir confiance en personne.

« Connais tes amis, mais connais encore plus tes ennemis. »

Mais que faire quand vous découvrez que vous ne connaissez pas ceux que vous pensiez vos amis et qu'ils se révèlent tous être des ennemis. Tous l'avaient trompé et manipulé à un moment ou à un autre. Et la chute n'en était à chaque fois que plus dure.

Il reconnaissait avoir lui-même fait des erreurs, en leur cachant différentes choses, comme Ultron. Mais il croyait que le Captain valait mieux que lui. Mais non. Il lui avait caché la vérité. Pire, il l'avait côtoyé tous les jours et avait réussi à le regarder dans les yeux, tout en sachant qu'il lui mentait.

Il avouait fuir à la simple mention de ses parents. Que cela ne devait donc pas être facile à aborder avec lui. Mais lui, le si fier et droit Steve Rogers, n'avait même pas tenter. Lui qui l'avait regardé dans les yeux, lui faisant la leçon de morale, qu'ils devaient rester souder et ne rien se cacher. Il avait trahi ses propres principes en lui dissimulant la vérité.

Tous. Tous, que des menteurs, des manipulateurs, des traitres. Alors que lui les aimait et ne voulait que les protéger. Ils brisaient tous ses défenses pour mieux le poignarder. Et à chaque fois, voulant simplement être un peu aimé, il se faisait avoir. Mais c'était terminé. Il ne se ferait plus berner. Il en avait assez de chuter et de retomber le cœur éclaté. Même si elle le pesait, il préféré encore retrouvé sa vieille amie, la solitude. Elle, au moins était fiable et inébranlable.

Il se résignait. On ne pourrait jamais sincèrement l'aimer. Et on ne le reprendrait plus jamais à s'attacher.


End file.
